


About Heroes and How they solve Problems

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mention Of Arguing, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico have a fight. They go to bed being mad at each other. Then Percy gets horny and that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Heroes and How they solve Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo everybody! As always: I warn you all that English is not my first language, so it might be crap. 
> 
> Please, please!, leave comments with suggestions or anything you want.!  
> Hope you like it <3

It was past 2 o'clock in the morning of a Friday night at Camp Half-Blood. Nico was laying on his back in Percy's bed, next to his boyfriend, staring at the ceiling. He was completely awake and stroking his hand in his hair absently. There was complete hush in the cabin.

Percy and him had had a huge fight that evening. They were not used to fights and arguments. They had been together for five months now and still living in a world of romance, cute dates and cuddles. Nico and Percy were getting to know each other better and having arguments was sadly a part of it.

The fact was that his boyfriend was way too peevish sometimes. The son of Hades, on the other side, had a reputation of holding grudges as his fatal flaw.

They fought about Poseidon asking Percy to go on a quest for him; a dangerous one. Nico didn't want him to go on his own and offered to stay by his side. Percy didn't agree. He was mad about the fact that, in his opinion, " _Nico just thinks he can put his nose in all of my business_ ". Nico had freaked out.

All right, it was the weekend and Percy was tired as fuck and irritable, but he was not " _putting his nose_ " in his business. He was worried. Poseidon usually didn't ask anything to Percy, but when he did... his son almost lost his life every single time - how surprising since he always went on his own.

So they had fought. They had fought really loudly and heavily. It had basically been the two of them shouting everything that had come to their minds to their faces, guided by the tiredness of the late hour. It had ended when Jason had knocked on the door of cabin Three, wondering if they were going to kill each other or something.

Some moments later had started the silence war. Nico was trying to intimidate his boyfriend by denying him eye contact, while they watched a stupid tv show on his laptop. Percy, on the other side, had kept looking at him every five seconds. He had never talked to him once. They went to bed like that, ignoring each other, laying under the sheets centimetres away from each other. Percy had snorted a few times heavily, meaning to make Nico nervous on purpose. Then he got tired and just shut his mouth.

The son of Hades was now wondering if Percy was still mad at him. He surely wasnt't anymore and, if he knew his boyfriend a little, he was feeling guilty about the things he had said to him just a couple of hours before. Feeling a bit restless, Nico decided to try and sleep. Maybe the morning after they were going to figure that out. Percy was now laying on his side, giving his back to the younger boy.

After some minutes, in which he almost fell asleep, Nico felt a movement next to him. A low and rhythmical noise provoked by something stroking against the sheets. Nico opened his eyes with a frowned expression. He recognised that noise. The gentle stroking he was hearing was familiar to him. He froze in an attempt to catch a bit of what was going on next to him.

 _Then_ he got it.

Nico widened his eyes and mouth in disbelief. Was Percy... was he s _eriously_ jerking off in the middle of the night next to his boyfriend? His boyfriend who he was mad at? _No fucking way_. Nico inhaled and rolled his eyes in the darkness of the cabin. Typical of him. Percy was such an idiot. Was he trying to make Nico upset? Angry? Pissed? He didn't know. Maybe he just thought Nico was asleep. He got horny and decided to masturbate, because why not.

Or maybe he was just stupid.

Nico's sea of thoughts got interrupted by Percy moaning carefully low. The younger boy was not immune to that kind of sounds coming from his boyfriend. When they had sex, they were one of the principal reasons Nico felt so turned on. Percy's moans were celestial to him. The older boy's pace got more intense. Nico peeked with the corner of his eye to his right, where Percy was laying. His left arm was obviously and frantically moving, stroking his length more vigorously. The younger blushed. He didn't know how to explain it, but he was feeling embarrassed.

Nico was used to Percy's nudity, he was used to the sex, to intimacy. It was something he loved and that he was comfortable about by now. But that was different. Percy was jerking off on his own, meaning to keep it for himself and not wake Nico up. He felt a bit hurt, too.

The son of Hades slowly turned on his side to face Percy's back. He wanted to see his boyfriend's movements. He didn't want to admit it, but he began feeling a little aroused. Percy moaned a little louder and lowered his rhythm, adjusting his position on the mattress. He was almost on his back now, and didn't notice Nico had moved. The younger boy had now a perfect vision of what Percy was doing. The boy's boxers were dropped on his thighs and his dick sprang out proudly in both his hands. Percy quickened his pace again and pumped his length, his mouth hanging open in a constant silent moan.

Nico observed his fingers, stroking on the tip of his dick with practice. Percy's hands were calloused after years of fighting monsters and training. Nico loved them. He loved it when they caressed everywhere on his body, when his fingers touched inside of him deeply and when they cuddled him.

Nico got hard in a couple of minutes. The situation was too much for him. He got his eyes off Percy and pointed them on the ceiling again. He inhaled and exhaled shakily to calm himself down.

Percy grunted and moved another time. He slowly turned his back towards the cabin's door.

And that's when he noticed.

Nico, his eyes wide opened, pressing his lips together in an attempt to stay silent. He was staring at the ceiling.

Percy suddenly froze and held his breath, his dick still in his hands and leaking pre-cum on his fingers. Was he awake since the beginning of his jerking off session? The son of Poseidon blushed furiously and swallowed hard.

"Nico?" he said, almost whispering.

"Mh."

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"How do I know? I'm awake."

"But... since when?" Percy blushed again.

"I never fell asleep since we got to bed."

"Ah." Percy wanted to kill himself. "I see."

A heavy hush fell in the room. Nico seemed very interested in counting the wood panels that formed the roof. He got to fifty-four when Percy spoke again.

"And did you notice I was... awake, as well?"

"Indeed."

"Okay." Percy let go of his penis and put his boxers up again. He was not in the mood anymore, he was way too embarrassed.

They hushed again.

"Keep going, it's not like I care" said Nico after a few moments.

Percy quickly turned his head towards him. His boyfriend was now playing with the hem of the blanket, always staring at the ceiling. What was even that interesting with the damn ceiling?

"I lost all enthusiasm" answered Percy.

Nico didn't say anything. He just turned his head on his right to look at the older boy in the eyes. He raised and eyebrow.

"Did I turn you off?" The sarcastic tone he had was unequivocal.

Percy raised an eyebrow back at him, mirroring the gesture. "I'm still not turned off, you know".

Nico mischievously grinned and nodded. "So I assume you're going to do something sooner or later?"

"I just said I'm not."

"Why? Your dick is going to hurt" Nico answered, faking a concerned expression.

"You've got a point. But still. Now that you're awake it's a bit pathetic, you see". Percy chuckled.

Nico assumed he was not mad at him anymore. He wasn't himself either, after all. "Now that you know I was awake, you mean," he said in response, withholding a smile.

"Whatever, yes".

The son of Hades nodded thoughtful. He turned his head to the roof once more that night.

At least ten minutes passed in complete tranquillity. Nico almost thought Percy was falling asleep. But then, he began moving fastidiously by his side, getting on Nico's nerves. The idiot was still hard and playing some kind of stupid resistance game against himself.

Percy snorted loudly.

"Hey?", he said.

"Hey yourself."

"You still not sleeping?" he asked to the younger.

"Nope."

"I was wondering...", and Nico raised an eyebrow at that, "maybe you wanna shag?". Percy hushed and waited for an answer.

The son of Hades grinned. That also was so typical of him. He already had forgotten everything that happened a few hours ago in hope to have a nice fuck with his boyfriend.

He couldn't help but laughing slightly.

"I mean... I'm sorry for the argument we had. Can we just carry on with our lives and have hot wild sex?" Percy chuckled back after saying those words.

"Only if you promise you're not going to call me 'pain in the ass' ever again. Or I'm seriously going to hang your bloody head to my cabin's door. Done deal?" said Nico sarcastically, turning on his side to face Percy directly.

The son of Poseidon laughed back and hugged him. His boyfriend rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. Percy began affectively stroking his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I promise. I'm sorry," he whispered to his ear. Nico smiled.

"C'mon then, let's fuck," he said after a moment, sitting up to straddle Percy. "I'm gonna ride you. You okay with this?"

The older boy laughed openly at him. "I'm more than okay with this," he grinned, looking at Nico getting rid of his pants and boxers in one move. He then grabbed Percy's boxers as well and pulled them down.

The son of Poseidon put his hands on each of Nico's thighs and stroked them kindly up and down.

"Damn yes, I was going to explode" he said, moaning a bit when the younger began pumping his length in his palm.

Nico smiled. He then spitted on his fingers and kept torturing Percy a little more.

He was not going to prepare himself, he was fine just the way he was. Just staring at Percy while he masturbated put him in a good mood for sex. He didn't feel the need to stretch his hole for Percy.

His boyfriend on the other side seemed to read his mind and his right hand travelled to Nico's ass, the other still holding on his hip. Percy penetrated Nico with his index and middle fingers, scissoring them while he rhythmically pulled in and out from his hole. The younger boy moaned and squeezed Percy's dick a bit too hard so that Percy had to moan back. They were both panting hard at that point.

"Enough of that, let's fuck! Pull out" moaned Nico after a few moments of mutual masturbation. He loved Percy's fingers inside of him, he really did, but his penis was much better.

Percy did how he was ordered and grabbed his own dick to align it with Nico's entrance. The younger boy moaned in pure pleasure when he felt the tip of the older boy's penis making his way up his hole. Nico slid down until Percy was deeply and fully inside of him. He took a moment to adjust to the sensation. The other boy was panting, his hands grabbing Nico's hips possessively.

Percy spread his own legs in order to help his lover feeling comfortable. In fact the son of Hades leaned his lower back on Percy's thighs and kissed his neck meaning to thank him. He then put both his hands on his lover's knees to support himself. Nico was now basically sitting into his boyfriend's lap.

Percy's squeezed Nico's hips in a silent request to start moving. The younger boy began rocking his body sinuously, locking his eyes with Percy's. The son of Poseidon grunted and caressed Nico's thighs fondly.

After a few minutes of slowly rocking up and down his lover's crotch, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck to pull him closer.

"I need..." said Nico, too flustered to finish his sentence. Percy in response let go of his thighs to support himself on the mattress. He leaned on his elbows, dragging Nico down with him.

"Yes, shit! Yes Perce" moaned his lover. He closed his eyes and sucked Percy's earlobe in his mouth. The son of Poseidon grinned and began thrusting up his ass repeatedly. He put a hand on Nico's hip to help himself in his movements.

Soon they were clashing against each other, Percy couldn't keep his moans for himself and was sweating against Nico's skin. The son of Hades kissed the other boy deeply, devouring his mouth like his life depended on it. When they separated, Percy's pace quickened so much that Nico had to held at his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I'm going to cum," Nico huffed in Percy's ear after a few minutes of his lover thrusting directly on his prostate.

"Yeah? Come for me babe, come for me," he whispered back to him, grabbing him tighter.

Nico screamed in pure pleasure when he came. All his body shuddered against Percy's as the older boy thrust inside of him to make it the best for his lovely half. Percy was about to orgasm as well, feeling Nico tightening around his dick was too much for him. He widened his mouth in a silent cry while he came.

"I feel you... ah, Perce, you're so hot inside of me," whispered Nico into his ear. He knew it turned Percy on to hear him talk dirty.

In fact the older boy kept thrusting for a little more time than necessary, filling Nico with his loads until he was completely satisfied.

The son of Poseidon fell on the mattress, his forehead wet from the sweat. Nico followed him, collapsing on his chest. They took themselves a few minutes to recover. The son of Hades was comfortably laying between Percy's thighs, their legs tangled together. The older boy was stroking a hand in his lover's hair when he spoke.

"I'm kinda hungry," Percy said, chuckling a bit.

"Get your ass up and grab some chips. No, grab the candies," Nico murmured.

Percy openly laughed. "What about you call that skeleton cook friend of yours and let him do some lasagne?"

Nico didn't answer for a while. He smiled against his chest and raised his head to face his boyfriend. "You know what? This is the best idea you've ever had so far," he laughed at him, biting one of his nipples.

"Aho! That hurts, stop it." Percy jokingly slapped Nico's ass. "Call him".

"Right. Just let me go to the bathroom first."

The son of Hades got up, hissing a bit when he felt pain in his butt. He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Percy stared at the ceiling while he waited for Nico. Thinking about it now, it was a pretty great ceiling. He smiled. Maybe he was going to let his boyfriend following him to his quest. Percy was worried he was getting more and more attached to Nico.

He shrugged.

Oh, well. Too bad he didn't give a single fuck about it.

Nico came back from the bathroom and laid down next to him.

"I'm too tired to eat right now," he said, murmuring to himself.

"Let's sleep then, sweet heart." Percy whispered to his hair.

He hugged him closer and closed his eyes.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a cold shower and ignored it.  
> What can I say? I can't hear anything over my sinning.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
